


The Hat

by TallFreak7



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallFreak7/pseuds/TallFreak7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi keeps trying to take Hackett's hat off with out him noticing. She's still working on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hat

The room was quiet as Steven looked over another intergalactic issue. Something to do with the batarians and the krogen or something along those lines. His eyes scanned the paper but that’s as deep as his comprehension went. His mind was more focused on a light foot fall he heard behind him.

Kasumi is good at being invisible. Really good, but Stevens been at this a lot longer. then she has. He’s learned in his time of service to detect the smallest of sounds. His senses being so sensitive even her light patter is clear in his ears. So it doesn’t surprise him when he feels the slow loss of pressure of his hat leaving his head.

His hat has become a type of game to the two. Since the beginning of their relationship, even when they weren’t dating, she had been trying to steal his hat without him knowing. She has yet to succeed in this feat.

And that isn’t changing today.

Turning in his chair quickly he grabs her around the waist and pulls her into his lap, smiling as her startled gasp met his ears.

“Hello Kasumi.” He greeted her with a smile.

“Damn it, how do you always hear me?” She pouts up at him, tactical cloak falling.

“Age comes with experience. I’ve got a lot of experience.”

“In more places then one.” She teases, leaning closer to him, till their lips were centimeters apart. But before their lips could meet her cloak came back up and Steven felt her weight leave his lap quickly, with a quick pressure on his cheek which he could tell were her lips. Steven sat back and smiled as he heard the patter of her feet fade away.


End file.
